


Small Price

by roboliam



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 15:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9614231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roboliam/pseuds/roboliam
Summary: Robbie learns to like mornings





	

Mornings were never really Robbie's _thing_. Unless it was because he'd never really fallen asleep in the first place, too focused on this machine or that contraption. Then, mornings were just fine so long as he was deeply immersed in his work.  
Unfortunately, for Robbie, a new... exception was added to his list.  
Mornings were slightly more tolerable when he woke up to the steady heartbeat of his boyfriend.  
He'd slowly slip into consciousness and before he'd even remember where he was, he'd feel a pair of large arms around him. There'd be a firm chest under his head, a strong and steady beating sound coming from within. A smile would threaten to grow on his sleepy lips, and most of the time, when he was almost completely positive Sportacus was still asleep, he'd give in, smiling broadly and nuzzling in deeper.  
Robbie was hardly ever lucky enough to catch Sportacus asleep considering he usually woke with the sunrise and Robbie woke... considerably later.  
Those strong arms would tighten around him and the once relaxed chest would flex, the connecting head would move down, and a small kiss would be laid on Robbie's bed head. Blushing, Robbie would try to bury his face away, but that would just make his partner laugh softly. Lovingly. Beautifully.  
'Embarrassment and early mornings are a small price to pay to be held by him,' Robbie would think as he allowed his body to drift back to sleep, hardly noticing the warm body underneath him struggling to be freed.  
And then the bed (or chair in some cases) would be completely his as Sportacus would start his morning routine of sickening aerobics and a healthy breakfast. Robbie would sprawl out as much as he could on whatever unforgiving piece of furniture he was on, letting sleep consume him once again, ready to wake up in a few hours to lunch with Sportacus.  
There was no such thing as a good morning, but this was probably the closest thing he'd ever find.

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this might become the first in a series of short fics for lazytown and sportarobbie  
> but anyway uh this was written about half an hour before it was posted because i can't sleep! and sportarobbie's always on my mind so uh hope you enjoyed


End file.
